Series 5 finale?
by Elliewelly1
Summary: How I think it'll end. Don't rad if you hven't read the spoilers. : One-shot.


A/N: DO NOT READ UNTIL AFTER THE SERIES FINALE IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS OR ANYTHING. FOR IT CONTAINS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

* * *

**

* * *

**

A/N: BASIC STORYLINE, Caroline wants to buy land off Mr Ekotto but Dupe had given all there savings to his son, Kirk. In an attempt to earn moeny back, Dupe pawns all old jewlerry he finds lying around. Danny plans to propose to Alice again, and asks Dupe for the ring back. Dupe, realising he must have accidently pawned off the ring, gets Olivia to cover for him, who is the only one who knows about the money problem. Olivia tells Danny she lost it. Buhkle is pregnant and Fatani's delighted, but she accusses him of not being mature enough to handle a child.

**I carry my story on from there.**

**(Please be away that this happens, but I'm not sure how the characters react. This is just how I imagine it, anyway, I imagine they're at Fatani's bar...)**

* * *

Danny took a swig of his beer and Alice mirrors him. Dupe sits by Caroline, distracted over something. Alice is confused, Dupe hasn't been himself recently, and Danny has been aggravated with Olivia all day. Though he wouldn't tell Alice why. Olivia sits beside Charlotte, two away from alice. Fatani and Buhkle are behing the bar discussing something.

"They look like they're having a row," Alice said to Danny.

Danny nodded, "I agree with you there."

Everyone is watching Fatani and Buhkle now. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Fatani gets down on one knee. Everyone is quiet enough to hear what he is saying.

"Buhkle, I am mature enough to look after our baby and-"

"Your pregnant?" Caroline asked, and in response Buhkle nodded.

Fatani spin around and snapped, "Let me finish!"

Everyone did a double take at Fatani but they listened to him. Alice raises her eyebrows at Danny and he smirks. Fatani turned back round to Buhkle and continued, "As I was saying...Buhkle, I love you and- and will you marry me?"

There are a chorus of 'awws' around the room. All are happy besides Alice, Dupe, Danny and Olivia. Who sit frozen.

Alice gasped and stood up to get a better view of the ring then exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Everyone jumped and turned around to Alice. Danny stood up beside her, realising why she would react in such a way, and his eyes bug wide. Caroline looks between everyone, confused. Dupe groaned and put his head in his hands. "What is it?" Caroline asked.

Alice walked around the bar and rudely snatched the ring from a surprised Fatani's hands."Hey!" He cried as Alice did so. She held it up to her eyes so she could see it properly. "What are you doing, Alice?" Asked Buhkle, Fatani and Caroline at the same time.

Tears gathered in Alice's eyes and she looked up at Danny feeling somewhat betrayed. "I thought you'd been joking." She said in a harsh but soft voice.

"What?" Danny asked, standing uselessly.

"Recognise this?" Alice asked, her voice breaking.

Danny frowned and everyone looked at Alice, worried. Alice had never cried in front of them before, she'd only cried in front of Danny. Danny walked to Alice's side and mumbled, "Of course I do. How could I forget it?"

Alice kept her eyes on the floor at such point as she retaliated, "Then explain to me how it got here? I thought you were joking about getting a refund!"

Danny shook his head and tried to tell Alice the truth, "I have no idea. Alice, I'd never do that, I was joking. Olivia said she'd lost it-"

"Can someone explain to me what is going on here? Might I add, in the middle of my proposal!" Demanded Fatani, speaking mostly everyones thoughts.

Alice looked up at Fatani and everyone could see that she was really hurt over something. They were soon to find out as Alice opened her mouth and spoke, "This," She said, holding up the ring, "Is _my_ engagement ring."

Fatani, Buhkle, Caroline and Charlotte mouths hung open. Sitting speechless. They had no idea that Danny had proposed to Alice. Only Olivia knew about the proposal and about them deciding to wait. Dupe only knew about it because he'd accidentally pawned the ring. Plus he was there when Danny bought the ring, of course. Danny tried to hug Alice but she flinched away from him, clearly hurt.

Caroline was the first to speak, "You to are engaged?" She asked in a surprised voice to Danny and Alice, looking between them. Alice shook her head and shot Danny a look that told him he needed to explain to them. Alice was close to crying right now, so she couldn't. She felt like a fool, she hated crying in front of everyone.

"No, uh..." Danny cleared his throat, "When Olivia first arrived, later on that Day I...Well, I propsed to Alice." Danny assessed everyone's reaction but they were all sitted waiting for him to finish the story. So he continued, "Alice turned me down for the reason that I had to patch things up with Olivia, first. That we would wait. I asked Dupe to keep hold of the ring for safe-keeping, otherwise, knowing me, I'd probably lose it. But earlier today Olivia told me she'd lost it."

Alice's head snapped up and looked at Olivia, "How could you lose it when Dupe was looking after it? And it ends up in Fatani's hands and nearly on Buhkle's finger!" She shouted, and most watched in surprised, still taking in the fact that Danny had proposed to Alice, that he was really that serious about her.

Dupe stood slowly and everyone's heads snapped up at him. Alice looked at him with betrayed eyes and Dupe was flooded with the feeling of guilt. Alice was like a daughter to him, and he couldn't believe he'd hurt her so. He was the one she'd confined to about Danny, the one who when argued with, their relationship grew stronger. He couldn't stand to see her hurt like this.

"I'm sorry." He said, mostly to Alice than anyone else, "This is all my fault. I- I needed the money. I gave all the savings to kirk. I didn't think we needed it. I needed the moeny, after what Caroline wanted, and I pawned stuff. I think I accidentally pawned your ring, and so I brought Olivia into this, hoping to fix things. But it obviously never worked. I shouldn't have dragged her into all this."

Alice and Danny's eyes blazed, "You shouldn't have needed to grad her into it in the first place!" Danny shouted, furious, "You should've told us you lost all the money! gave it away- whatever! instead of lying to us all! And ruining it all!"

"I'm sorry." Dupe mumbled, knowing he had nowhere to argue.

Alice dropped the ring and it clattered to the ground. She was crying now. She fled the room.

"Wait, Danny!" Fatani said as Fanny went to follow her, "Take the ring."

"But you bought it..." Danny argued weakly.

Fatani shook his head and pressed the ring into Danny's palm. "But it's rightfully yours."

Danny smiled and patted Fatani on the back, "Thanks, Fatani." He said and then exited after Alice.

Buhkle, who had been standing in silence, looked down and smiled at Fatani because of his decision. Maybe he wasn't as immature as she had thought he was.

* * *

**Danny and Alice scene maybe?**

"Alice, wait up!" Danny called as Alice stormed ahead and jumped up into the jeep. Once she was in the jeep she turned to Danny, a few tears stained her cheeks and instantly Danny felt guilty for making her feel this way, though it wasn't all his fault. He should've kept the ring, kept a better eye on it. What had he been thinking? Seriously! Dupe! As if he could be trusted with the ring!

"Hey, Alice, it's okay." Danny comforted her, climbing in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into them.

"I'm sorry...I just...I thought you'd got rid of it and, it means so much to me and...and then I thought it was Olivia and I blamed you both...and it was all Dupe!" She sobbed.

"I know, Alice. You did nothing wrong!"

Alice sniffed and sat upright, then leant her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I should have...I'm sorry."

"Like I said, you did nothing wrong."

Alice nodded but she didn't agree. She noticed Danny held something in his hands and asked, "What's that?"

Danny opened his palm to reveal the ring to Alice. She gasped. "Fatani wanted us to have it," He told her, "He said that it is rightfully ours. Well, yours."

Alice reached out and touched the ring, she loved it so much, it showed how much love her and Danny shared. She felt a pang in her stomach, and realised that she actually regretted turning down Danny's proposal. She couldn't believe she'd nearly lost it. And one of her closest friends had got rid of it.

"Alice..." Danny started quietly.

"Yes?" Alice said, looking up into Danny's eyes.

"I don't know if now is the right timing but, well things between us and Olivia are better now and..." He took a deep breath and realisation flooded across Alice's face. "Will you marry me, Alice?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You stupid, unsensitive, irresponsible man!" Caroline cried, "how could you do that? Why didn't you tell me?"

Dupe looked up at her, guilty. "I didn't know how. I thought I could fix it..."

"By lying to all of us? Caroline shouted and stood up, "Your pawned Danny's engagement ring, Dupe!"

"I know, I didn't mean to!"

Caroline looked at her husband in disgust, and shook her had slowly, "No, you never mean to. Do you?"

Dupe looked over at Fatani. Desperate for the attention to be on someone else. "How the hell did you get the ring anyway man?"

Fatani smiled sheepishly, "I saw it in the pawn shop...I couldn't resist. It was beautiful." He looked at Buhkle, and said, "I hope you don't-"

Buhkle took his hand, "No, Fatani, I don't mind."

Caroline looked down at Charlotte who'd been sitting quietly next to Olivia, not quiet sure what had been going on. "Come on, let's go and find you mum," She said, taking Charlotte's hand and then looked up at Dupe, "You have some Apologizing to do, Anders."

Dupe nodded and Caroline, Charlotte, Dupe and Olivia walked out the bar towards the jeeps.

"Oh!" Caroline squeaked, covering her mouth when they went around the corner.

Danny and Alice were caught up in a passionate embrace in one of the jeeps. Unaware several passers by were watching, and that the others had arrived.

"Get a room!" Dupe joked, forgetting that they were furious with him.

Slowly, Danny and Alice pulled away. Each reluctant to let go. They both turned around and spotted that everyone was watching. Alice blushed beetroot red and Danny looked away. The first thing that everyone noticed then was the ring Alice wore on her left hand.

"So you're engaged now?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yeah." Danny grinned, obviously chuffed.

Alice nodded and said, "Just in case Dupe decides to take the ring again."

"Look, I'm really sorry-" Dupe started but Alice just rolled her eyes and looked at Danny, who interrupted Dupe.

"Look, Dupe, you should have told us," Danny said, "Just give us time to wrap our heads around it..."

Alice sat staring straight ahead with a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Her mind seemed on other things. Judging by her smile, it wasn't hard to guess. Everyone had a clear idea that they shouldn't disturb them tonight.

:)


End file.
